A new way of life
by Hummelberry94
Summary: Elizabeth is a transfer student a transfer student from America. How will she with Lily and the Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't finished She Doesn't Love you like I do, and I will finish it. I am going to have a couple more chapters of it but this fic came to mind. I also might do one that is based off of the youtube clip "I Ship It" **

**So yeah, Harry Potter is not mine.**

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV**

Pigglet flew through the window silently and landed on the head on Elizabeth's bed/ He hooted softly and hoped down onto the pillow. As he started to nibble on her fingers, she groaned softly. Meanwhile another owl had just landed on the windowsill of her bedroom. Elizabeth slowly opens her eyes, glanced at her alarm clock and yet again groaned. It was three am, way too early to get up on the holidays.

"Oh well, I'm up now." She sighs lightly. As she went to pick up her pillow that had fallen on the floor, she felt a fussy lump under the covers and a rouge tongue licking her hand. She softly picked up the lump and gave it a big warm hug. The lump. Which was really her little grey kitten, Boots, gave a large mew. At this Elizabeth laughs. Sensing everyone else making noise, the two owls hooted loudly. Hearing the unfamiliar hoot, Elizabeth hopped out of her bed and go to the window. The own sticks its leg out for Elizabeth to remover the letter attached. The three animals leap with fright as Elizabeth lets out a very loud squeal.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

At eleven am, Rose awoke to tapping on her window. She looked outside to see three owls sitting on the window. Usually she would have the window open but it rained last night so she had to keep it shut. She let the three owls in and looked at them. The first one was her own, Hewwo. She got the name when he little cousin said hello to the owl in a little baby voice and it sounded like hewwo, and the named had stuck. The owl next to Hewwo was Elizabeth's owl. Elizabeth and Rose had been best friends since their first year at Sheerwood Academy for young witches and wizards. They were now entering into their sixth year. The school was located in Chicago, Illinois, USA. They were still best friends, even after they fought, which only lasted a minute. As Rose climbed down the ladder from her top bunk bed, she took a closer look at the third owl. It was a school official owl. _It must be the school supplies._ She thought. As she removed the parchment, the owl ruffled its feathers importantly and soared out the window. She opened the letter and gasped with delight.

It read:

_Dear Miss Collette, _

_We are pleased to offer you a place in the new transfer student program. You have been selected to attend Durmstrang Academy in Bulgaria. _

_Attached is a list of supplies you will need. _

_You will be expected to be at the international airport on the 30__th__ of August, where you will be given further instructions. See you there. _

_Sincerely, _

_Mrs. Barnes, Deputy Headmistress of Sheerwood Academy_

"YES!" Rose shrieked very loudly. Rose was grinning from ear to ear as she opened the letter from her best friend. She knew what it would be about, since they had both applied for a transfer at the end of last year. The students who received the best grades last year received the transfer position and Elizabeth was a lot brighter than she was. She sighed and thought about how much fun Elizabeth was fun to be around. There was one thing that Rose admired greatly about Elizabeth was the fact that even when she was troubled by her problem, she didn't let it show and handled it well. Rose doubted anyone beside herself and some of the staff knew about it at all and she planned to keep it that way. She smiled at the thought of how much fun they would have together and the trouble they would get into at the new school.

_Well here goes nothing. _She thinks and opens the letter.

_Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!_

Rose smiles at her friend's excitement.

_I can't believe that I'm going to Hogwarts in England for a whole year! _

_I hope you are too. _

_Well, owl me back now!_

_Love Elizabeth. _

Rose's face fell. _Hogwarts? We'll be apart for a whole year… how is Elizabeth going to cope with the full moons each month? Where was she going to transform? Oh no… _She thought stressfully. As she stressed over the finer points, she felt another piece of paper flutter down onto her lap. She snapped it up quickly.

_Dear Rose, _

_I've settled down now, don't worry about my 'problem'. I have a meeting with our headmaster on Friday, wish me luck. _

_Love Elizabeth_

Rose laughs at the letter even though she was still disappointed. She grabbed a piece of parchment from her mess desk and wrote a letter to Elizabeth.

_Dear Elizabeth, _

_NOOOOOOOOOOO! I've been sent to Durmstrang not Hogwarts… ahhhhh…._

_You know me too well. I was well into stressing about you problem but I know you'll be fine. Well I guess I'll owl you soon. It sucks that we won't be seeing each other for ages because I'm going away for the holiday. Barrier reef, here I come!_

_Oh well. Write me heaps at Hogwarts and remember to prank lots and leave a bad impression. Bye for now, I'll miss you heaps. _

_Love Rose_

She walks over to the small tree in the corner of her room and her Elizabeth's owl flew down onto her arm and stuck out his leg. She ties the letter and gently strokes him down his back and gave him a quick scratch on top of the head. She opens her purple curtains and watched him silently soar out of the window.

* * *

**Remus' POV**

Remus woke up and let out an exasperated sigh. After pondering what to do for some time, he had an idea but he'd need some help so he owled Lily. She was going to come over in an hour anyways for brunch with his family and the rest of the Marauders. Lily's family had moved around the corner recently and his family had invited them over for breakfast to welcome her into the community.

_Dear Wise_

_Please come over early. I'm really bored. Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail are still snoring and I've got a great way to wake them up with a bang. Please come over now. I'll need your help with this one. _

_Thanks_

_Moony_

As he watched his jet black owl, Raven, soar out of the window, he began to plot the way his plan would work best.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

Lily got out of bed bright and early, as she always did. Her friends at Hogwarts always hated this about her. He sighed. "I'll miss them this year, just like last year. I really miss having some female friends about." She says quietly. Julie and Jessica had been her best friends since the beginning of their first year, but last year, just before school started, Voldemort murdered the twins and their family in their sleep. Lily was very upset and was left with no good friends to understand and comfort her. That was until the marauders reached out to her and brought her into their group. They helped get over their deaths and move on. She still argued with James, or as she called him now Prongs, but it was not just friendly bickering. Last year, Remus told her about his problem and she finally became an animagus. She began to help him on full nights and she finally felt like she was where she belonged.

Suddenly two owls came through the window and landed on top of her mirror. She took the letters and flopped down onto her faded denim beanbag. She decided to read the school owl first. The letter basically explained the normal stuff but was attached was another note. She picked it up and read it.

It read:

_Miss Evans, _

_We would like you to request you and three friends of your choice to arrive at Hogwarts early on the 28__th__ of July and stay until the start of the school year. _

_We are accepting an exchange student from Australia. She has already been automatically been placed in Gryffindor and we feel you and your chosen friends would be excellent people to make her feel welcome. _

_Please send your reply by owl ASAP. Please also send a list of the three friends that will be accompanying you, your permission slip, and your friend's slips also. _

_The slips are attached and we hope to see you soon. _

_Sincerely _

_Professor McGonagall_

Lily picked up the other letter, which was from Remus. She grinned at his letter. She knew when Remus Lupin thought up a plan, she wanted to be part of it rather than the one getting pranked. Lily pulled her long wavy Auburn hair into a messy bun, grabbed the school letter and ran down the stairs. She stops in the kitchen where her mother was and talked to her about the new opportunity. Mrs. Evans agreed immediately and signed the permission slip. Lily told her mom that she was going to Remus' early and that she would see her there.

Once Lily gets outside she moved to the side out her house and transforms into a beautiful snow owl. She flies down the street, looping and swirling as she goes. Lily still hadn't gotten use to flying yet. She flies through Remus' bedroom window. Remus was lying on his back so she glided over and landed on his stomach. He looked up at her and glared. "Lily Evans don't you dare…" Lily closes her eyes and transforms on his chest. "Transform." He sighs. Lily lets out a gleeful laugh and pulls the letters out from the pouch her neck and passes one to Remus. He reads it and then jumps out of bed in excitement, making Lily fall on her bum. Remus chuckles and pulls her up.

"So do you want to come?" Lily asks hopefully. Out of all the Marauders, Remus was the one she was closest to. He was her best friend and was a great person.

"Duh." He says and rolls his eyes.

Lily just grins. "Great. So what's this plan of yours, Mr. Genius?"

"Okay well I had an idea to wake them up." Remus says and indicates to the door near his bed. "They both snore and sleep with their mouths open, so I thought you could fly over their heads and pop a… little present into their mouths…" He grins.

Lily looks at him confused and then gets it. She stifles a laugh and nods. "Okay, well let's go." She says and they sneak into the guest room. Lily flies over James' face and then at the right moment, she poops into his mouth. James sits up and looks disgusted. He runs into the bathroom. Lily does the same thing to Sirius and Peter, who also sat up and ran to the bathroom. James comes back and sits down. "Oh my god, Lily that was horrible." I land on James' shoulder. "Lily… no…." I transformed and he falls off the bed. I giggle with Remus as the Sirius and Peter come into the room.

"Horrible. You two are horrible." Sirius says and tackles Remus. He stops and looks at the door. "Food." He says and runs down the stairs.

We all follow him and as soon as my parents got there, we all had a nice breakfast. "Okay boys…" I say as the parents went to the living room and we go into den. "I get to go to school early and meet a new transfer student. I get to bring only three friends though… and I have already invited Remus…"

Sirius, James, and Peter look at each other. "My family is actually going to America for the rest of the holiday…" Peter says.

"So that means that we don't have to fight over it. Good." Sirius says and grins.

_This is going to be so much fun._ Lily thought to herself.

* * *

**So that is that. Tell me how you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Harry Potter :(**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm going to England!" Elizabeth says and squeals. Her parents were standing at the international airport, smiling at their daughter's excitement.

"Elizabeth, Rose has arrived sweetie." Her dad tells her.

Elizabeth pivots to around swiftly, spots her best friend, and runs over to help her with her luggage.

"Listen up students!" A strict says from their left. "Say your farewells now. The portkey for London will be leaving in ten minutes, the one for Paris will be leaving in fifteen minutes, and the one to Bulgaria will be leaving in twenty minutes. Have a wonderful, but educational, time everyone. And please remember, be on your best behavior because you are the faces of Sheerwood Academy. Thank you." The Deputy Headmaster tells them and goes to help some students.

Elizabeth turns and grabs Rose in a tight hug. As they pull apart, Rose sees that Elizabeth has tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'll miss you so much." Elizabeth says softly.

"I'll miss you too Elizabeth, but we can owl each other all the time." Rose says softly.

"Okay… I'll owl you soon." Elizabeth says and walks to the group who were going to England.

"Be safe…" Rose whispers softly, even though Elizabeth was too far away to hear her.

* * *

**In England**

Lily was dragging Remus who was dragging James, who was dragging Sirius, who was dragging the trolley with all of their trunks on it along the airport. Due to their owls, all four of them were getting very strange looks from the muggles at the airport, but they were also receiving two very amusing looks from professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. "Oh Albus, who would have known that the Marauders and Miss Evans would become such close friends?" McGonagall asks Dumbledore.

"Yes Minerva, all thought I think that Miss Evans and Mr. Potter may soon become more." Dumbledore says and smiles.

"Yes, I believe that James is still smitten over her." Professor McGonagall say and chuckles.

"But I believe that Mr. Black will continue his dating circuit for some time yet." Dumbledore continues.

"And what of Mr. Lupin? I know we shouldn't be matching students and such, but those boys are special." McGonagall says.

"Yes, sadly Mr. Lupin is probably going to have some trouble in having a trusting relationship with his condition." Dumbledore sighs again. "Well, there is hope for him yet, and if I have the timing right, she will be arriving in around ten minutes." McGonagall smiles at the similarity that Remus and the transfer student share.

Meanwhile, the four students notice the two professors up ahead. "Are they talking about us?" Lily questions.

"No, they're probably just talking about me. I mean, who wouldn't want to talk about me?" Sirius says and smiles.

The others all turn and look at Sirius, rolling their eyes. "Get over yourself Padfoot." James comments.

By now, they had reached their headmaster and deputy. "Ah here we all are, now I want to make Miss Mires feel welcome. I know using the portkey can take a lot out of a person."

"We made a sign sir." Sirius boasted. On cue, Remus and James unrolled the banner that read 'Welcome Elizabeth Mires!'

A voice comes over the speaker. "Portkey from Chicago, USA is coming now."

McGonagall and Dumbledore stood either side of the banner while Lily and Remus held it up. James and Sirius, being the dramatic people they are, struck poses in front of the sign. Elizabeth comes out of the portkey with other people and look around. _How am I supposed to find the people picking me up? _Elizabeth thinks and looks around. She sees the group and laughs. She walks over to them and smiles.

"Hello, I am Sirius Black, but you may call me gorgeous, sexy, or anything along those lines." Sirius says with a flourished bow, then kisses her hand.

Elizabeth raises her eyebrows. "Hi… I'm Elizabeth."

"Hello, I'm Lily Evans, you have met Sirius." Lily says and indicates to Sirius. "Don't worry about him, he is mostly harmless. Just get a water bottle and spray him when he is getting out of hand." She says and gets a water bottle off of her belt and sprays Sirius. He hisses at her and backs up. She smirks as Elizabeth laughs. Lily points to James. "That is James Potter and the last one is Remus Lupin."

"Hello." Remus says and smiles shyly at her. Elizabeth smiles softly at him and Remus relaxes.

The other three and the professors were watching them with interest. "I think Moony has found himself a friend." Sirius snickers under his breath so that only Lily and James could hear. They smile in return and nod.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth turns to the teachers and says hello. "Hello, I am Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and this is Professor McGonagall, my Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration teacher, and Head of the Gryffindor House. If you have any question that the kids can't answer, Professor McGonagall would be the best person to go to." Dumbledore explains. Sirius, James, and Lily join the group and James goes over to Elizabeth.

"Now tell me Elizabeth, do you play Quidditch?" He asks her and gets close to her face.

She looks at him and smiles. "Yes, it is practically my life."

"Awesome. I play chaser and am captain this year. Sirius is a beater. Lily and Remus just watch with our other friend Peter." James explains.

"Cool. Are there any open spots?" Elizabeth asks.

"Yeah, the seeker spot came available and we are holding tryouts three weeks into the term." James explains.

"That is great! I play seeker. I have since my second year at Sheerwood." Elizabeth says.

"Great!" James and Sirius say at the same time.

"You will have to get use to that. These two act like they are long lost twins." Lily explains to me.

"So what do we do now?" Sirius asks.

"I'm sure that Miss Mires is very tired and since you will be the only students in Hogwarts until September first, there is no point in using the Great Hall, so I have arranged you all to have dinner in the common room." Dumbledore explains.

* * *

That night, when Elizabeth sits down to eat, she was still amazed at the vastness of the castle. She had gotten the quick tour of the castle while walking up the steps. Tomorrow they would be giving her a more in depth tour.

"You think all this is amazing, wait till you see all the passageways we have found and the grounds." James says after the lamb roast in his mouth.

"Yeah, the lake is huge. We even have a giant squid and all. And then there is the forbidden forest and the Quidditch pitch." Sirius raved with a mouth full of potatoes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Black." Lily says and glares at him. She maybe good friends with the boys, doesn't mean that she can't reprimand them.

After swallowing his food, Sirius mutters a "Sorry mom…"

Lily nods and turns to Elizabeth. "Don't go to the Whomping Willow." Lily warns her. "It's particularly vicious sometimes."

Elizabeth pales a little and nods. She looks down at her plate and eats a little. _I hope they don't explore that tree anymore. I wouldn't want them to get hurt from me. _

While everyone was raving about the school, Remus was watching Elizabeth closely. _She is very withdrawn and looks kind of ill. _He looks at her face and noticed some black marks under her eyes showing the lack of sleep. _She was probably worried about coming here. _

Elizabeth continues to eat, not realizing that someone was talking to her. "Elizabeth, are you okay?" Lily asks in a concerned tone and place a hand on Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth jumps slightly and draws her hand back. "S-Sorry. Yeah, just a little tired." She smiles softly at the red head.

"Well, we had better head up to the dormitories." James says and sighs.

"Why?" Remus says suddenly.

"What do you mean why? We have to sleep sometime and there isn't anything else to do today." Lily reasons.

"I know that, but why don't we sleep down here? We can conjure up some mattresses, get some food for later on tonight from the kitchen." Remus suggests.

"Yeah! Let's do it." Elizabeth says enthusiastically.

"Okay, we'll go in groups. First things first, El- I can't keep calling you Elizabeth. It is too long. I'm going to call you… Lizard." Sirius says and grins. "Lizard, what do you like midnight snacks and junk food?"

"Lizard? Really?" Elizabeth sighs and rolls her eyes. "Yes I love sleep overs. We would do this type of thing on Christmas holiday when there weren't as many students."

"Well you now get to do one Marauder style." James says. "What food should we get? Elizabeth," James stops and looks at Sirius. "You are right. Elizabeth is too long of a name." He looks at Elizabeth. "You are Lizzie to me." He say and nods. "So Lizzie, what food do you like?"

"Chocolate and gummy bears!" Elizabeth says. "And lots of it."

"Okay well you and Remus can go to the kitchen and order lots of junk food." James says.

"Check." Remus and Elizabeth say at the same time. They both blush slightly. The other three look at each other and start laughing.

After a couple of minutes, James points at Lily. "Okay, you go and make sure that this is okay with Dumbledore, while Sirius and I go get some Butterbeer."

_Think is going to be so much fun!_ Elizabeth thinks as she feels someone pulling her by the arm lightly.

"Are you coming?" Remus asks with an excited twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, let's go get some food!" Elizabeth says and runs out of the common room.

Remus chases after her. "You don't even know the way!" He yells and laughs.

As the door closes, the other three look at each other and Sirius voices what they are all thinking. "I think we have found someone who is good enough for our little Moony."

"Yeah, but I hope if she finds out about his furry little problem that she'll… well…" Lily starts.

"As accepting as you were." James finishes for her.

They all now. "Well operation match up Moony and Lizard starts now." Sirius says.

"Defiantly." Lily says as James nods his approval. The three make their way out of the portrait hole, all thinking of ways to get the two together.

* * *

**So there is that. **

**Reviews make my day so please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

When Elizabeth and Remus reach the entrance to the kitchen, Elizabeth looks up at Remus with a confused look on her face. "You can have the honours." Remus says politely. "All you have to do is tickle the pear."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Elizabeth says and raises her eyebrow.

"I sweat on my life." He says and smiles.

She rolls her eyes and tickles the pear. The door opens and she laughs. "Wow. This school is nuts."

"Of course it is." Remus says and follows her.

"Excuse me Mr. Lupin and Miss Mires." Came a small voice. Elizabeth looks down and sees an elf.

"Spacie." Remus exclaims in a loving tone.

"Can Spacie do anything for you Mr. Lupin and Miss Mires?" The tiny elf asks.

"Um can we have some gummy bears, chocolate, chips, candy, soda, and some sandwiches?" Remus asks. "And can they be delivered to the Gryffindor Common room?"

"Of course Mr. Lupin. Would you like Spacie get Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew, and Miss Evan's favorite snacks also?" Spacie asks.

"All but Mr. Pettigrew's." Remus tells the elf and pats her little head.

She smiles. "It will all be up in a half an hour Mr. Lupin." Spacie says and turns to Elizabeth. "Miss Mires, please come back soon with the others."

"I will Spacie." Elizabeth says and grins.

Within an hour the group had returned to the common room and five mattresses where laid out in a fan on the floor with one end of each near each other's.

"This is mine." Lily says, spotting the one with the colored lilies on the bedspread.

"Mine!" James and Sirius yell as they jump on their own beds. Sirius' had a blue bedspread with bludgers on it and James' had a blue bedspread with red quaffles on it.

Remus sits on his bed, which had a dark blue background with moons and stars on it.

"I'm guessing this one is mine then." Elizabeth says as she sits on the one with a deep purple background and moons and starts.

Sirius immediately noticed the similarities between Remus' and Elizabeth's bed spread. "You two have similar tastes, but one question Remus, where is your lump at the bottom like hers?" He asks pointing to the base of Elizabeth's mattress.

Elizabeth looks and grins. "Boots!"

The lump moved and James squeals. "Ah! It's alive!" He yells and clings to Lily for support.

Elizabeth reaches down under the covers and pulls out her little charcoal kitten. "Everyone, meet my little baby, Boots." Lily squeals and rushes over.

"You were afraid of a small kitten." Sirius teases James and laughs.

"We should go get our pajamas on." Lily suggests.

"Yeah, let's go." Elizabeth says and goes up the stairs with Lily.

About ten minutes later, Elizabeth and Lily made their way down the stairs. Sirius lets out a very loud catcall as they come down. They both blush and sit on their beds. "Looking good ladies." James says as Remus rolls his eyes.

Lily looks at James and saw that he was wearing flannel pants with a short sleeve shirt that showed off his Quidditch muscles. _When did he get those muscles? Wow… _Lily thought and then her eyes widen. _Was I really think that James was hot? _

James knew he was still into Lily, but he didn't want to ruin anything by being a jerk and asking her out, so he just shut up and played nice.

Elizabeth sits down on her mattress and looks over at Remus. She saw he was wearing black flannel plans and a shirt that showed off his muscles also. Elizabeth knew that she couldn't get involved with anyone but she also knew it didn't hurt to look.

As Elizabeth was brushing her hair, Remus thought about how pretty she looked. She was wearing some grey sweat pants and a Sheerwood Academy shirt. She could have been wearing a paper bag and Remus would still be thinking that she was pretty. Her auburn hair was falling over her shoulders. As he looked at her, Remus realized that he was developing a crush on her. He frowns and shakes his head. He couldn't put her in the spot where he could hurt her. He looks up and smiles at her. It didn't hurt to look though.

Sirius, who had been watching the whole thing and was guessing what each person was thinking, was forming a plan to get both of the young couples together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all. Here is the next chapter. **

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

Everyone settled into their own beds and laid on their bellies facing everyone else. The circle went Remus, Elizabeth, Lily, James, and then Sirius. Sirius had planned this so that the couples were lying next to each other and so he could be in between his fellow Marauders. Elizabeth and Remus were petting Boots, who was purring like an old steam engine. "Let's get to know each other a bit better." Remus suggests, breaking out of his cat patting daze.

"I'm not sure if there's anything you three don't already know about each other." Lily scoffs.

"True." James says. "But Lizzie just got here." After he said this, he grinned manically and exchanged looks with Sirius.

Lily looks at Remus alarmingly, while Elizabeth just laughs out loud. "Do your worst."

"You'll regret that." Remus mutters.

"Let's get started, Lily would you care to start our game of, drum roll please…." James looks around as Remus and Sirius beat their hands on their mattress. "Truth or Dare!" The boys cheered as the girls just roll their eyes.

"Okay, but first I have an idea. Just wait a second while I get it from my trunk." Elizabeth says quickly and runs up the stairs. After a minute, she comes back holding a Blue and Purple crystal ball. "I got these three years ago. This blue one will tell people if you are telling the truth or now, so no one can lie or we will know." Everyone nods. "And this one will tell us who is to be asked next. All we have to do is enter our names in it like this." She waves her wand. "Brosba Eman." Then she whispers everyone's name into the ball. When she was done, she taped the ball lightly on the top with her wand and set it down in the middle along with the first ball. "Now when we want to start, you just have to tap it again."

"Alright, we have just one rile when we play truth or dare." James starts to explain. "It is that if you can't the truth you can get a dare instead but you have to do the dare no matter what and if you really don't want to do that dare you can change it to truth but you have to answer that. Elizabeth nods and smiles.

"Okay Lily, you are starting." Sirius says.

Lily taps the purple ball and James' name appears. "Alright, truth or…"

"Dare!" James interrupts.

"How did I guess? Okay, I want you to go to McGonagall's office and try to seduce her. We will all come along and watch from under the invisibility cloak." Lily tells him.

James gasps at Lily and then smiles. "Fine. Accio Invisibility cloak."

The five head down to the third floor where McGonagall's office was. When they get there, James gives a soft knock and goes into the room with the other four under the clock.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?" McGonagall asks.

"Oh Minnie… why the formality? We've known each other for more than six years and each of those years you grown more and more gorgeous." James says and smiles.

McGonagall's lips went thinner, but Lily was sure she saw a little bit of redness on her cheeks. "Mr. Potter…"

"Call me James my beautiful one." James says and smiles.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall continues. "This is not the time nor the place for you to make comments of that nature."

"Of course Minnie. I would wait a lifetime for one night alone with you." James says and tries not to crack up laughing.

"Nor will it ever be acceptable… What is wrong with you Mr. Potter? I expect you at my office at exactly seven o'clock on the first full day of school." McGonagall says.

"Yes, a private meeting would be wonderful you ravishing, sexy thing you." James says. The four students under the cloak were biting their lips to stop them from laughing.

"No, for a detention. On second thought maybe a 'private meeting' with Professor Slughorn would be more appropriate." McGonagall says crosses her arms.

"But Minnie, I thought what we had was special. I thought up a poem for you. Won't you letting me write it down?" With a flourish, James pulls a quill and some parchment from right under McGonagall's nose and starts writing. After he was finished, he folds it up and seals it with a kiss. "My darling, read it once I have left so that you can savor the moment forever." With this, he left the room dramatically, care to leave the door for the others to follow.

Once the five got out of hearing range, they cracked up laughing, not able to stop until they heard an amused voice behind them. "And what may I ask is so funny? I need a good laugh so enlighten me."

The group spin around only to be confronted with the twinkling eyes of Dumbledore. "We were playing t-truth or dare sir…" Lily explains.

"James was dared to go seduce McGonagall." Sirius continued.

Dumbledore laughs merrily. "I bet she didn't take kindly to that."

"No sir, but I'm sure that she will understand if she reads the letter I left with her." James says and smiles.

"James, that's not fair. From now on you can't tell anyone that it's a dare." Sirius says.

"I didn't say I told her… but I didn't say I didn't." James says and grins.

"Good night everyone and I'll make sure that I'm alert tonight, if you're taking out you dares on the staff then I better be careful." Dumbledore says and chuckles. "Goodnight and I hope to see you soon." With this, Dumbledore makes his way in the opposite direction.

"Was he just encouraging us to take our dares on him?" Lily asks in amazement.

"Yeah I think so. Oh well we don't want to disappoint our headmaster. That wouldn't look good on our permeant records." James says with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Oh and by the way James, I think I saw McGonagall blush." Lily informs him.

"What can I say? No one can resist the Potter charm, except maybe you Lily." James says and smiles at her.

"Oh yes, I can resist it alright." Lily says.

"You don't have to, you could go out with me." James says simply.

"Na." Lily says and the two walk on with James looking unaffected by the rejection.

Elizabeth looks at the two questionably until she hears a low voice in her ear. "James has been asking Lily out for years. She used to pretend to hate him but we know that one day they'll be head over heels for each other." Remus explains.

"Then we'll have little James and Lily's running around everywhere." Sirius adds.

"Are you three coming?" James calls from up ahead.

"Coming!" Elizabeth yells and links her arms with Sirius and Remus and skips back to the common room to continue their little game.

* * *

**Reviews make my day so review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is this chapter. **

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

The five Gryffindors returned to the common room and settled on their beds, James looks at the purple ball and taps it. Elizabeth's name pops up on it and he looks at her with an evil glint in his eyes. "Truth or dare Elizabeth?" He asks. After thinking about it, Elizabeth picks dare. James just grins like an evil mastermind. "Okay, well on the first full day of school, I dare you to go up to Snivillus and kiss him in the middle of potions." James says with a satisfied look on his face.

"James, be nice. It'll be her first day to make an impression on the rest of the school." Lily says, giving him the big green puppy eyes that she knew he couldn't say no to.

Sirius and Remus snicker under their breath about how Lily had James wrapped around her little finger. "Fine, she has to kiss him but she can hex him afterwards and tell everyone it was a dare. That's if she doesn't mind getting a detention from Professor Slughorn." James adds as an afterthought.

"I don't mind. I got quite a lot of detentions at my old school. Our teacher was awful and she despised me because my mom got the Defense against the dark arts job instead of her." Elizabeth explains.

"That is an awful reason to hate a student. Professor Slughorn hates us because we are us. Well, not Lily. He loves Lily." Sirius says and smiles at Lily.

"I'm good at potions and that's why he does. If I wasn't he wouldn't like me. He only lets people into the Slug Club so he can get free things." Lily says and rolls her eyes.

"Slug Club?" Elizabeth asks.

"It's this club were the best students in the school get to come to, so that way when they graduate and become something, they give Slughorn free things." Lily explains.

"Okay let's keep going, Elizabeth your turn." Sirius says.

An hour later, James and Sirius had picked one truth and one dare, Lily, who still had one turn left, had picked truth, and Elizabeth and Remus had both picked dare twice. Remus didn't want Elizabeth to find out about his furry little problem and Elizabeth was worried that the group would reject her if they found out her problem. James' truth was to say who he thought the top five kissers in the school, no particular order. He named off two Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaws, and to everyone's surprise, Lily. It turned out that they kissed once last year and told no one and agreed that it was just the heat of the moment thing. Sirius' truth was the same question and he answered with two Hufflepuffs and three Ravenclaws. Sirius' dare was to, at the opening feast, come down in a strappy, red tango dress and dance in it. When Lily's turn came, she picked dare and Sirius dared her to wear a tuxedo with tails and a bowler hat and accompany him in his tango. By the end of the game, Elizabeth was dared to do the same thing as Lily and on her next turn it was added that she would have to do it on top of the tables. Remus was to accompany her in his dress and his second dare was added on to in the same was as Elizabeth's.

Finally, it was Lily's last turn. "Truth….. or….. dare!" Sirius says in his best game show host voice.

"Truth." She says, sounding more confident than she felt.

"Who was your first kiss?" Sirius asks.

She mutters something and turns beet red.

"Sorry, we didn't hear that." James says and puts his hand to his ear.

"Remus…" She whispers.

"WHAT?" James and Sirius yell at the same time, surprised.

"Um… I'll answer that one. We were at muggle primary school, the same one since Lily and I have always lived in the same district and well my mom wanted me to go to Muggle School since my mom is a muggle and well at school camp during a summer, we were playing spin the bottle and when I spun it landed on Lily." Remus says and rubs the back of his neck.

James and Sirius nod. "That makes sense." James says.

"Well I think we should turn off the lights but stay up and talk to each other till morning." Sirius suggests.

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Lily says and flickers off the lights.

"Lils, can you wake us up in a different way then you did last week?" James asks hopefully.

"Don't count on it Potter." She says and smirks.

Remus quickly whispers to Elizabeth what happened and she giggles. "Oi! No telling secrets to your girlfriend!" Sirisus yells at Remus. Both Remus and Elizabeth blush and they all hear Remus kicking Sirius in the shin. "Ouch Moony! I didn't mean you, I meant Lily and James over there." In the dark, James and Lily blushs and glare at Sirius. Sirius turns over and smiles to himself secretly.

Within ten minutes, snoring could be heard from James and Sirius' bed, nothing from Lily's, and small sighs and light breathing from the remaining two beds.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Remus wakes up later that night and notices Elizabeth sitting on the window seat, looking at the night sky. He looks at her and admires her beauty. He eventually gets up and goes over to her. "What are you looking at?" He asks when he gets closer. She jumps and Remus has to place his hands on her shoulder to keep her from falling. She looks up and notices that their faces were inches apart. They both blush and look away. "So, um what were you looking at?" He whispers at her.

"The moon." She answers simply.

Remus gulps and replies he hopes sounds more confident than he is, "Yes, it… um… beautiful.. I guess." The truth is that he was petrified by the moon. Its radiant glow was an eerily beautiful thing. It also was the worst thing in the sky. It was a symbol of what he turned into each month.

"Yes, it is beautiful, but I don't understand how something that beautiful can scare me so much." Elizabeth says softly and looks at the moon again.

Remus looks at Elizabeth in wonder. _Why would she be scared of the moon? _He thinks as somewhere in the forest an ordinary wolf howls. Remus, who was still looking at Elizabeth, noticed a slight shiver run down her spine. He also noticed that she had goose bumps on the back of her neck. As if it was an instinct, he reached over and put a hand on the small of her back. Elizabeth looks over at Remus with her large brown eyes. As he gazes into them, Remus tries to figure out what is was he sees in them. Was it sadness? No. It defiantly wasn't happiness, but it also wasn't anger or compassion. It was somewhere in the middle of these. Remus begins to give her a lower back rub. He moves his hand around the small area in gentle, continuous circles. It was something his always use to do to him when he was tired, or after full moon, or uncertain of something. When he looks back at her, she was looking at the moon again, but he noticed a small smile on her lips. _Just kiss her. _A little voice in his head, which sounded remarkably like Sirius, says, but Remus paid no attention to this voice. _It isn't the right time. I need to get to know her better before making a move. I mean, I'm not James or Sirius. I knew I have trouble getting into a relationship with anyone, because I don't know if I could trust anyone but my friends with my secret. I feel like I can tell Elizabeth how I feel and who I am and she won't run. That she wouldn't hide from me. That she wouldn't look at me in fear when she finds out what kind of monster I become once a month. I feel that she would understand. _

"Remus," a soft voice penetrates his thoughts, "are you okay? You seem distant."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just looking at the moon as well, it is beautiful, but I.." He starts to say but shakes his head. "No, it doesn't matter. You'd probably would laugh.

"No I wouldn't. What were you going to say Remus?" Elizabeth asks in a curious voice.

"I'm scared of the moon yet its glow is something that I can never get out of my head." He says and looks at her.

After a silence, to what seemed like an hour to Remus, Elizabeth finally spoke. "Me too."

As Elizabeth looks at the moon, her gaze never leaving the moon, Remus notices the different expressions flying across her face. It was only then that Remus realizes that he was still rubbing the small of her back. He pulls his hand away gently, but Elizabeth notices and turns and looks at him. "Thank you." She says in a soft whisper. "I get home sick and I have a lot on my mind." She continues.

"I know. You were pretty tense." He says softly.

"Well I'm not now. How did you get so good at comforting people?" Elizabeth says with a smile.

Remus was at a loss for words. What could he say? Finally, he stutters out something from the top of his head. "Um well… I'm not very good at it… my mum is a very good person. She would do this for me when… when… she is better than it than I am." She nods at him. "Well we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get our school stuff, so we should get back to bed."

"Yeah, thanks again, Remus." Elizabeth says with an appreciative smile.

"Anytime Lizabet." He says with a small sweet smile.

"Lizabet? Never heard that one before." She says as she gets into bed. She soon falls asleep.

Remus rolls over once he knew for sure that she was asleep and looks at her face in thought. _There is something different about her and I have no idea what it is. _A small piece of hair falls across her face and Remus leans forward and tucks it behind her ear. She really was an amazing person. Laughing and having fun one minute, and then mysterious the next. Elizabeth smiles in her sleep. Still looking, Remus wondered what she was smiling about. What was she dreaming about?

Little did he know, Elizabeth's dreams were filled with a caring, sensitive smile. His caring, sensitive smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Remus and Elizabeth woke up at the same time the next morning. Elizabeth, being someone who can get up almost as soon as she wakes up, jumps out of bed and opens her mouth to announce she was up, but before she could do this, she was pulled back down onto Remus' mattress. "What the…Hmmffdfadnl." Elizabeth starts to say before Remus puts his hand over her mouth. He pulls the covers over the both of them, so that they were invisible to the others in the room.

"It's always worth listening to Lily and James this time of the morning." Remus whispers, with his breath warm against Elizabeth's neck. It was only then that Elizabeth realized how close she was to him.

"Why?" Elizabeth asks.

"Shhh… listen. Lily's very manic when she's getting ready to go out anywhere. Combine that with a quick temper, well let's just say you don't want to get in her way." Remus explains.

"JAMES POTTER! HAVE YOU BEEN USING MY HAIR BRUSH AGAIN?" Lily shrieked.

Elizabeth was expecting the reply to be in the same tone as Lily's but instead she heard the tone that a mother might use to put a baby to sleep or the tone that a grandmother would talk to her granddaughter in. "No, my dearest Lily. Why would I, James Henry Potter, invade your personal space like that?"

"Plus the fact it would be pointless using a brush on his hair, it'd never lie straight." Sirius said in a mocking voice from the bathroom.

"Then pray tell me Mr. Prongs, WHY THERE IS BLACK HAIR IN MY NE HAIRBRUSH!?" Lily yells

Elizabeth, who was watching this all through a gap between the mattress and the sheets, looks away in embarrassment. This was due to the fact that Sirius had just walked out of the bathroom with nothing on except a yellow fluffy bath towel. When Elizabeth has gotten over her initial shock, she turns back only to see Sirius walk over to Lily, pluck the hair brush out of Lily's hand and start to run it through his smooth, silky black hair. Lily just glares at him and walks up the stairs to her dorm to get dressed.

"Well that went well didn't it?" James says, giving Sirius a high five.

"Yes rather, but I don't know why she ran away? I mean, why would you when you could stay and gaze in wonder at my wonderful body?" Sirius boasted and puffs out his chest and flexes his muscles. This was all too much for Elizabeth as she let herself giggle under Remus' blankets. Remus gently kicks her to tell her to be quiet and wraps his arms around her shoulders to yet again place a hand over her mouth. Elizabeth, who didn't like to be silenced, although she wasn't complaining about where Remus' arms where, put her arms behind her back and started poking Remus in the stomach. Sirius and James look over towards the large lump on Remus' mattress and walk over to see what was going on. Remus quickly removed his hand from Elizabeth's mouth and Elizabeth stopped poking Remus, but before they could move their hands from around each other's waists, the covers were removed and James and Sirius stand abover them looking down with shock and amusement.

_This isn't going to be too hard at all. _Sirius thought.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Remus and Elizabeth say at the same time.

"No?" James asks with his eyebrow raised.

There was a pregnant silence which was broken by the sound of shoes on the marble staircase. Elizabeth and Remus finally removed themselves from each other's arm and scramble to their feet. "Oh you're finally away. Great now you can save me from these imbeciles. Do you know what they did this morning? They…" Lily starts.

"I'm sure they heard every word that was said, unless they were too busy to listen." Sirius interrupts and smirks.

As James snorts, Remus and Elizabeth both turn similar shades of pink and Lily gave them both a strange look. To break this awkward moment, Elizabeth asks Lily a question. "Are we wearing muggle clothes or robes?"

This was an odd question to ask, because Lily herself was wearing tight hip hugger jeans and a baby pink halter top. "Um… muggle clothing."

Elizabeth suddenly realized how stupid her question way and ran into the bathroom to shower. As she left, Remus followed her with his eyes until she was out of site. His gaze returned to the group and was met with three pairs of raised eyebrows. "Okay, well… I'm going to get dressed too… I'll be in the prefect bathroom." He says and rushes out of the common room. About twenty minutes later, Remus returns wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a plain black shirt. Sirius was wearing a pair of black jeans and Beatles shirt, and James was wearing a pair of jeans and a Gryffindor Quidditch shirt. The four friends were sitting on the couch and were waiting for Elizabeth to join them. After five minutes of waiting, Elizabeth came down from the dormitories.

"Sorry I took so long. I had to feed Boots." She explains. The five of them go out of the common room and Sirius and James rush off to breakfast. Lily, Remus, and Elizabeth walk there at a slower pace. "Do I look okay?" Elizabeth asks Lily.

"You look fantastic." Lily says with a smile.

Elizabeth was wearing a pair of jeans and a white halter top with a thin black jacket that had sleeves that reached her elbows. Her hair was half up and half down and she only had some eyeliner on.

Elizabeth turns to Remus. "Are you sure I look okay?" She asks.

"As Lily said, you look great Lizbet." He says, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Lizbet? What kind of nickname is that?" A voice asks.

The three of them look over and see that they finally caught up with Sirius and James.

"I like it, so…" Elizabeth says and sticks her tongue out.

The boys laugh and they all go and eat breakfast. Soon they were ready for Diagon Alley.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Any average muggle who was strolling down the street of muggle London enjoying their last few days of blissful holidays would not even give these five teenagers a second glance, or even a first one for that matter. All they would have seen is three normal boys and two normal girls strolling down the street chatting amongst their friends, generally having a good time, but if the average muggles listened closer to what these five teenagers, who were as far from normal as possible, were talking about it would certainly grab the muggles attention.

"Ow… I think I bruised something when I flooed over from Hogwarts." Sirius whines.

"You know I'm amazed you managed to hurt yourself. I mean, you've been using the floo system for years." James reasons.

"I'm the one should be complying. I'm the one who got landed on." Lily says and glares at James.

Ten minutes later, Lily and James were still bickering. Remus was staring at the footpath and sneaking glances towards Elizabeth without realizing it. Sirius was looking around with fascination gleam in his eyes and Elizabeth was thinking about Rose and wondering how she was coping at Durmstrang. What Elizabeth didn't realize is that she was glancing at Remus every now and then as well. This only came to her attention when they both looked at each other at the same time. Remus turned a lovely shade of crimson but luckily no one noticed thanks to Sirius, who began to jump up and down and went bouncing over to Lily.

"Lily…Lily…Lily!" Sirius says and taps Lily on her shoulder, but she was too caught up in her argument with James to notice. "LILLIANA ROSE EVANS!" Sirius screeches in her ear.

"Gee Sirius! You must have inherited that screech from your mother." James jokes, but immediately regrets it.

Sirius shoots him a murderous glance and looks back at Lily. "As I was saying… what's that?" He asks Lily and points to something.

We all look and see a movie theater. "That's a movie theater or a cinema." Elizabeth says.

"How do you know?" Sirius asks, giving her a look that clearly meant he didn't believe her.

"I'm a muggle born dingle bat." Elizabeth says and rolls her eyes. "I miss doing muggle things. Over the holiday, my best friend and I would do loads. We would roller blade, going to music shops, watching movies… Sorry guys. I'm just a little home sick."

The four other teens look at Elizabeth and then each other. "Let's have a muggle day!" Sirius calls out, causing some people to look at them strangely. He lowers his voice and says, "We have to let Dumbledore know what we are doing, so let's go to the leaky cauldron and get Tom to contact him."

The five teenagers made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. As they enter, a young man, who was about seventeen, came over to them. "Bless my stars! Little Lizzie!" The man had light blonde hair that fell down to his shoulders. His bright blue eyes showed sorrow, but also playfulness and mischievous. Elizabeth grins and runs over. She grins as the young man grabs her and hugs her.

"Jonathan! I didn't know you worked this close to Hogwarts!" Elizabeth says and looks up at the man. Her head reached up to his shoulders.

"Yeah, I was hoping you were coming through here. Rose owled me about you coming to Hogwarts this year. I was just going to owl you." He says and grins. "So who are your friends?"

"Jon this is Lily Evans, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin. They are showing me around." Elizabeth explains.

"Nice to meet you, I'm little Lizzie's best friend's older and better brother." Jon explains. Remus looks up at this and smiles. He admits to himself that he was jealous that someone was hugging Elizabeth and the wolf inside of his was very angry.

"He is my sudo-big brother. He helped me in so many ways." Elizabeth explains.

The four teens greet Jon. "Where is Tom?" Sirius asks.

"He has the day off. He hired me a month ago and finally trusts me to run it without him." Jon explains.

"Cool. Can we use your fireplace?" Remus asks.

"Sure go ahead." Jon says.

Sirius, Lily, and James go to the fireplace and call Dumbledore while Elizabeth catches up with Jon. Remus stayed with Elizabeth. "So how is your trip going little Lizzie?" Jon asks as he goes back behind the bar.

Elizabeth and Remus sit at the bar and she smiles. "Very good. I have made four new friends and the place is amazing. I just miss Rose and my parents."

Jon nods. "I understand. Rose says she is having a blast too but she misses you. She is also worried." He says and looks at her.

Remus looks at Elizabeth questionable but she ignores him. "I know she is but I'm fine. I will be fine. I'll owl her when I get back to the castle."

"She would like that." Jon says to Elizabeth as the three others come back.

"We have it cleared with Dumbledore." Lily says and grabs Elizabeth's hand. "Come on. We have to come back through here to get to Diagon Alley for our school supplies. You will see Jonathon again."

"Okay. I will see you later." Elizabeth says as she is dragged out of the doors.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own harry potter**

* * *

The group gets to the music shop and separate to their favorite genre. Lily went to pop, James and Sirius went to punk, Remus went to classical, and Elizabeth went to show tunes. They all looked around for an hour and all got at least one tape. After Remus was done looking, he went over to Elizabeth.

"Show tunes? You're a theater geek?" Remus asks her.

She looks at him. "Not geek, Enthusiast." She says and goes back to looking at the tapes. "What are you getting?"

"Mozart." He says and shows her.

"Oh so you are one of those classical geeks." She says and smirks.

"Okay, you got me. What are you getting?" He asks and looks at the tapes in her arms.

"I am getting Barbra Streisand, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Evita, and a Chorus Line." She says.

"Are you two done?" James asks and taps his foot.

"Yes mother." Remus says and the two join the other three. "What did you guys pick up?"

"Fleetwood Mac." Lily reports.

"The Foreigners." James says and grins.

"Alice Cooper." Sirius says and grins at James.

"I am so glad muggle items don't work at Hogwarts." Remus whispers to Elizabeth and she giggles. "We would all fight about what to listen to or everyone's music would be loud to try to play over each others."

"What are you two whispering about?" Sirius asks and gets in between the two.

"Nothing." Elizabeth says and goes to the counter. The others follow her and soon they are out of the store. "What next?"

"Let's go to the cinema! Sirius and James are going to freak about them." Lily suggests.

"Why would we flip?" James asks.

"Just wait." Elizabeth says and shares a smile with Remus and Lily.

The teens walk to the cinema and they see that they are replaying Star Wars. "Let's go see it. I have seen it but it is so amazing and the boys will like it." Elizabeth suggests.

"Okay let's go." Lily says. They all paid and all got some candy and pop. The group sat in the line: Elizabeth, Remus, Sirius, James, and then Lily. Sirius smiles to himself as they get comfortable.

As the movie plays, James and Sirius are amazed and can't take their eyes off of the screen. Remus and Elizabeth keep peeking at each other and once their eyes meet they look away and blush. Lily sits there and laughs at the boys, who shush her right away. After the movie, the five leave the theater and James and Sirius turn on the other three. "We want light sabers!" They say at the same time.

The three laugh and head over to a 'geek' store. James and Sirius run over to the light sabers and start yelling about the ones they wanted. "I should go over and make sure they don't break anything." Lily says and goes over to the boys.

Elizabeth giggles and starts looking around. "So how did you like the movie?" Remus asks her, as he follows her around.

"I liked it more the second time around." She says and smiles at him. She would never tell him that she liked it more because he was there.

"That's good. I did too." He says and looks at the shirts. "Should I get this trekkie shirt?"

"Are you a trekkie?" She asks him and smirks.

"Nope." He says and looks at her.

"Then it would be dishonest and the real trekkies might hurt you. They take that serious." She says. "And I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of a shirt."

"Well that's good that you care about me." He says and looks at her.

She blushes and keeps walking. He smiles and follows. Soon James and Sirius picked out what light sabers they each wanted. Sirius got Darth Maul's and James got Obi-Wan Kenobi. Elizabeth picked up two Yoda light sabers. When the other four look at her questionably, she explains, "I love Star Wars and so does my dad."

After the store they went and rented some roller blades and went around down town London for a couple hours. After Sirius had fallen and hurt his head, Lily decided it was time to go to Diagon Alley and get their school supplies. "Can we get ice cream? Please Lily…." Sirius begs.

She thinks about it for a second. "Only if you and James are good, and that means no hitting each other, yourselves, or others with your light sabers."

"Got it mom." James and Sirius say at the same time.

We all get back to the Leaky Cauldron and Elizabeth goes to the bar. "One fire whiskey." She say in a 'mature' voice.

"Nope." Jon says and smirks at her. She pouts at him and he laughs. "One more year and I can serve you. I am not losing my job because of little Lizzie."

She rolls her eyes. "Lame."

"I am so not lame." Jon says and hands her a butterbeer. "On the house." He says and gives one to each of the teens. They sit down and enjoy the cold drink. "Where are you off to now?"

"School supplies." James tells him.

"Fun. So glad I skipped a grade and got out early." Jon says.

"If you are so smart, why aren't you at a different job?" Sirius asks.

"Rude!" Remus says and slaps Sirius across the back of his head. Sirius glares at Remus and rubs the back of his head.

"No it is a fair question. I'm raising money to go to university. I don't want a magic job. I want to be a doctor for animals and that isn't an opinion in the wizard world. Once I get my degree in that, I am going to try and convince the ministry to let me get a job with magic animals. They have the same anatomy." Jon explains.

"Wow. That is amazing." Lily says.

"Yeah, it was always a dream of mine." Jon says.

The group of teens finishes their drinks and thanks Jon for it. They get up and go into Diagon Alley. "Okay to get this done easier, James and Sirius, since you two can't be away from each other for too long, you go get our potion materials. Lily, you go get some robes for us. They should have our sizes." Remus tells everyone.

"The place I usually get my robes from sent over my measurements over so they should have mine." Elizabeth tells her.

"And Elizabeth and I will get the books. We will meet everyone at the ice cream parlor in an hour and half." Remus finishes.

We all nod and head off in different directions.

"Did you see that Remus put himself with Lizard?" Sirius asks James when they are far enough away.

"Yeah I did. He is going to fall hard." James says and they laugh and go to their designated area.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

After an hour and half, the group had made it to the ice cream shop. Remus and Elizabeth came back laughing and whispering. This fact did not go past the other three teens. Lily volunteered to go up and order with Elizabeth. Lily pulled Elizabeth to the counter and smiles at the other girl. Elizabeth looks at her and looks at her questionably. "You like Remus." Lily says softly.

Elizabeth looks down and blushes. "I don't know about like like him, but I do think he is an amazing guy." She says softly.

"He is an amazing guy. He is kind, smart, hot, and so many other great things. I think you two would be great for each other." Lily says and smiles.

"I don't know. I have been here for only been here for a couple days and I'll be gone at the end of the year. I don't want to do anything to hurt him." She says softly and looks at her hands. _And I could hurt him a lot if he got around me on a full moon. _She thinks.

Lily takes her hand. "Just think about it." Elizabeth nods and the two girls order the ice cream.

At the table, James and Sirius were doing the same thing as Lily. "Dude you two would be like super couple. The super man of couples. Well that's if Lily and I don't get together." James says.

"I can't and you know why." Remus says and looks at Elizabeth. She was looking down with a sad expression. He wanted to go up there and do everything in his power to make her smile.

"Why don't you tell her? She seems like she would understand and not run away." Sirius says.

"I feel that too, but I don't want to scare her off if she does run away." Remus says and looks down.

"Just think about it." James says softly as the girls come back over.

"Okay peppermint for James, rocky road for Sirius, Chocolate for Remus, Chocolate marshmallow for Elizabeth, and cotton candy for me." Lily says and passes out the ice cream while Elizabeth passes out the spoons. Soon the five teens were sharing stories of their past years. The boys were telling the girls about their pranks they have done over the years, Lily was talking about her old roommates, and Elizabeth was telling them all about Rose.

After they finished their ice cream, the group went back to the castle. James and Sirius went to the Quidditch pitch to play with their light sabers on brooms. Lily went with them to make sure no one got hurt. Remus turns to Elizabeth and smiles. "Well, Lizbet, it looks like it is just the two of us."

"So it is." She says. "How are you going to entertain me Mr. Lupin?"

"Oh so I have to entertain you Miss Miser?" Remus says and crosses his arms.

"I don't know the school and you do, so yes." She says and crosses her arms.

He dramatically sighs. "Fineeeeeeeee." He says and we grin at each other. "We can explore the castle some. I can show you some of the passages that we know."

"Sounds good." Elizabeth says and they both leave the common room. Soon they find themselves to be lost. "Are you sure you know where to go?" Elizabeth asks after an hour of walking around lost.

"Yes. I know this school like the back of my hand." He says, getting irritated.

"Well I guess you don't know you hand that well." She says and looks at him.

"Just… be quiet. Your talking is distracting me!" He yells. She jumps and looks at the ground. He looks at her and regrets yelling. "Eliz…" She shakes her head and rushes forward. He follows her, trying to catch up, but she makes it to the common room without him and rushes past the other three teens. When Remus gets in, the others look at him and he frowns and goes to the boy's room. Lily rushes up to the girl's room as the boys go to theirs.

With Elizabeth

Elizabeth was curled up under her bedspread. Lily sits at the end of the bed and looks at the lump. "Elizabeth?" Lily calls out but with no answer. Lily moves on the bed and hugs the lump. "What happened?"

"He yelled at me." Elizabeth whispers.

"Oh sweetie… why did he yell?" Lily asks as Elizabeth moves the blankets down. Lily moves her hand and starts running her fingers through Elizabeth's hair.

"We got lost and I was teasing him and he yelled at me to be quiet and that my talking was distracting him." Elizabeth says softly.

"That doesn't sound like Remus." Lily says softly.

"He probably didn't mean to yell but the shock just got to me and I ran." Elizabeth says softly and looks at Lily. "He regretted it right away."

"That doesn't make it right. Tomorrow we are having a girl's day. No boys allowed." Lily says and smiles.

Elizabeth smiles and nods. "That sounds great. Let's go to dinner. Remus is probably down there wanting to say sorry." She says and stands up.

"You don't have accept the apology." Lily says as she stands up.

"I know but I also know he is sorry." Elizabeth says and goes down stairs.

With Remus

The two boys get to the room to see Remus pacing and arguing with himself. "Moony?" James says softly.

Remus looks up. "I'm a toerag." Remus says and sits on his trunk.

"What happened man?" Sirius asks.

"We were lost and she was joking with me, and I know she was, but my anger took over and I yelled at her and said that her talking was distracting me." Remus says and puts his head in his hands.

"You are a toerag." James says and Remus glares at him.

"You were sorry right after right?" Sirius asks.

"Of course I was. I called after her but she was running and she was fast." Remus says.

"Well let's get down there and you can say sorry. I feel like she is the type of girl who doesn't hold it over the person." Sirius says. Remus gets up and nods. They all get down stairs and sit down and wait for the girls.

The girls come down a couple of minutes later and Remus gets up. "Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth looks at him and smiles softly. "I thought I was Lizbet to you."

Remus smiles and goes over to her. Lily joins the boys and tips her head to the door. The boys nod and the three sneak out.

"I'm so sorry. I let my anger get to me and I said something I didn't mean." Remus says and looks at the small girl in front of him.

"I understand. Anger gets to the best of us and I was talking a lot." Elizabeth says.

"No you were just joking. I was out of line." Remus says.

She hugs him and looks up. "All is forgiven." Remus blushes and nods. She pulls away and looks around. "Those wankers left us."

Remus looks around and frowns. "They did." He smiles and looks at her. "We should pretend we are still in a fight to mess with them."

Elizabeth grins. "Yes! That is an amazing idea! Okay I'll storm out first, just in case they are by the door and I'll pull Lily away from the boys. We can sit at the Ravenclaw table while you and the boys sit at the Gryffindor table. Make sure to sit with our backs facing each other. And if they try and bring up us to each other, we will look at them with a glare and say 'don't mention them in front of me again' and then we will try and keep it up and see what they do."

Remus grins and nods. "That is perfect. Okay talk to you later."

Elizabeth nods and storms out of the common room. The three other teens were waiting outside the door so Elizabeth grabs Lily's hand and storms down the hallway. "Elizabeth? What happened? I thought you were going to forgive him."

"I will never forgive that… that… toerag!" Elizabeth says and keeps walking.

"What happened?" Lily asks as they get to the Great Hall. "Why is Remus a toerag?"

"He wasn't sorry and he just is. I don't want to talk about it." Elizabeth says and sits at the Ravenclaw table, making sure her back was facing the Gryffindor table. She looks at Lily. "I don't want you to mention him again."

"O-Okay." Lily says softly and looks at the doors when the boys came in. She looks at James and Sirius and they shrug. She frowns and eats. What had happened?


	11. Chapter 11

**Fanofmanythings (Love the guest name): I hope this answers your question**

**SpareTheInsane (also love the name) and chrissylu9 thanks for the follow!**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

It was a day after Remus and Elizabeth made their plan and it was going great. Lily had tried to talk to Elizabeth the night before with no luck. Elizabeth shut her down right away and Lily went to bed. Remus didn't have the same luck. James and Sirius questioned Remus all night. Remus comes to the common to see Elizabeth alone. He looks around and sits by her. "Hey, how did your night go?" He whispers to her.

"Good. Lily dropped it after I told her to." Elizabeth whispers back.

Remus opens his mouth but stops when he hears someone coming down the stairs. They look at each other and stand up. "I can't believe you'd say that!" He yells and winks at her.

"Well if it is the truth!" Elizabeth yells back. The footsteps become faster and Sirius and James enters the common room.

"That is so like you!" Remus yells.

"You don't even know me!" Elizabeth yells back and glares at him.

"Guys! Guys!" Sirius says and gets in the middle of the two. They glare at each other over Sirius. "You two need to make it up."

"Never. I will never be friends with someone like him!" Elizabeth yells.

Sirius looks at her. "Someone like him...? What do you mean?" He asks, getting mad. "Just because he turns into a different creature every month doesn't mean he IS ANY DIFFERENT FROM ANYONE ELSE!" Sirius gets in her face.

She gets scared. "I… meant…."

"Sirius... We weren't talk about that. She doesn't know." Remus says and goes over to Elizabeth. "Lizbet…"

She looks at Remus. "Are you a werewolf?" He frowns and nods. She grins and jumps up and hugs him.

"Woah, what is going on?" James asks and comes over.

Elizabeth grins and looks around. "This is so good! I mean this is great!" She giggles and jumps and claps.

"Lizard… Please calm down and explain." Sirius says and places his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down.

She shakes off his hands and goes to the girl's staircase. "Lily!" She yells up the stairs. After a minute, Lily comes down with a toothbrush in her mouth.

James and Sirius snicker and she glares at them. "What Elizabeth? Are the boys ganging up on you?" Lily asks.

"No. I need to tell you all at once." Elizabeth says and sits them all down. "So why Remus being a werewolf is a good thing."

"You told her?!" Lily interrupts and looks at Remus.

"No, Sirius and his loud mouth did…" Remus says and glares at Sirius.

"Well she isn't running away in fear so that is a good thing." Sirius says.

"Guys, why don't we let her talk and find out everything?" James says.

They all look at Elizabeth. "As I was saying, Remus being a werewolf is a good thing because…" She closes her eyes. "I'm also a werewolf."

Elizabeth doesn't hear anything, so she opens her eyes to see that James, Sirius, and Lily looking at Remus who was staring at Elizabeth. He gets up and walks to her. "You're a werewolf…?" He whispers. She nods and looks at him. He grins and scoops her up and swings her around. She laughs as he sets her down. "This is amazing! Well not amazing because it sucks what we are but amazing!"

She laughs and nods. "I understand! I was scared to tell you all because I thought you would all shun me and hate me!"

"And I was scared that you would hate me and make this couple of week awkward!" Remus says and laughs.

The other three look at each other and Lily nods to the door. James and Sirius nod and they all sneak out. The two werewolves were too wrapped into each other to notice they left.

"Wow… Lizard is a werewolf…" Sirius says.

"How did this all happen?" Lily asks the two boys as they walk to the great hall.

Back in the common room

The two werewolves sit down and face each other. "This is so amazing." Elizabeth says.

"I wonder if Dumbledore planned this." Remus wonders.

"He seems like that kind of man. He probably knew that Durmstrang and the other schools didn't know how to handle a werewolf or they were prejudice against them." Elizabeth says.

"Well Hogwarts has some people who are prejudice against werewolves. The marauders are the only ones who know about me." Remus says and plays with her hair.

She nods. "So no talking about it to anyone. Got it." She says and smiles. She looks around. "They left us again."

He laughs. "So they did." He gets up and holds out his hand. "Shall I lead you to the Great Hall?" She giggles and takes his hand. He lifts her to her feet and they go to the Great Hall. "Messer Prongs, Messer Padfoot, and Miss Evans!" Remus yelled when they entered. The three students and the two professors looked at the two werewolves and smile.

"Messer Moony and Miss Lizard!" Sirius yells at them.

"You left us!" Elizabeth yells.

"Well you two were in a world of your own!" Lily yells back.

"Yeah!" James yells and laughs.

"Why don't Mr. Lupin and Miss Miser sit down so we all can talk in normal voices?" Dumbledore says and the students all nod.

Remus and Elizabeth sit down and glare playfully at the other three. "How dare you leave us?" Remus says and growls.

The three students look at each other and laugh. "Yeah, Remus you are as scary as a puppy you licks its own butt." James says.

"Hey!" Sirius says and pouts.

Elizabeth raises her eyebrow and growls. She places her hands on the table and gets in the other three's faces. "What about me?" She growls and glares at them all.

Lily squeals and grabs James' arm. Sirius looks like he might have wet himself. James shallows and nods. "Y-Yeah… you scare us."

Elizabeth sits down and smiles. "Good."

Remus looks at his newest werewolf friend and grins.


End file.
